La maldición de los reyes Wrynn
by Fleuretty
Summary: Él era Varian Wrynn, rey de Stormwind y líder de la alianza... era Lo'Gosh, el lobo fantasma, el gladiador que provocaba terror en los corazones de amigos y enemigos por igual... pero también era un hombre. [Lemon, One-shot.]Argumento previo a la cinemática de legión, un tributo al difunto rey de la alianza para celebrar la salida del parche 7.2 "la tumba de Sargeras"


**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de World of Warcraft, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Blizzard entertainment y son empleados son fines de lucro. Las frases_ _ **"Así es como siempre termina… para los reyes Wrynn…** " y **"era Lo'Gosh, el lobo fantasma, el gladiador que provocaba terror en los corazones de amigos y enemigos por igual..."** fueron tomadas del texto oficial _**Varian Wrynn:Sangre de nuestros antepasados, de E. Daniel Arey** _y se puede leer en la pagina oficial de World of Warcraft. Ikiryö es mi paladín, lvl 27, que espero terminar de subir de nivel algún día._

* * *

 _"Así es como siempre termina… para los reyes Wrynn…"_

Las palabras del rey Llane llegaron a su cabeza como un recordatorio, no podía escapar de su destino como un Wrynn después de todo. Llevaba horas sentado frente a la tosca mesa de madera, analizando mapas de la zona y planeando varias estrategias ante cualquier mínima posibilidad de que algo saliera mal, después de todo el enemigo jamás debe subestimarse. Cuando Khadgar le advirtió sobre el regreso de la legión él no quiso creerlo; Gul'dan estaba muerto desde hace ya muchos años, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera de regreso y además con la legión a sus espaldas? El archimago solo mencionó una palabra para que toda esa locura sonara coherente, "Draenor". El Gul'dan de draenor logró llegar a su tiempo y ahora estaba en las islas quebradas, tratando de invocar a Sargeras…

Varian suspiró, pensó que con la derrota de Garrosh y Archimonde en draenor al fin tendría algo de paz, un poco de tiempo para terminar de hacer las paces con Anduin, pero se equivocó. Ahora estaba ahí, esperando el amanecer para partir junto a un improvisado ejército y tratar de detener a Gul'dan… Khadgar dijo que la celadora Maiev Shadowsong permanecería alerta y estaba dispuesta a ayudar, incluso había liberado a los demon hunter que estuvieron bajo el mando de Illidan Stormrage hace algún tiempo… también dijo que la horda ya se estaba movilizando y que mandaría su propia fuerza de combate bajo el mando de Sylvanas Windrunner. No tenía alternativa, los adalides que triunfaron en la ciudadela de fuego infernal estaban muy debilitados para enfrentarse a la legión en ese momento, muchos aun no regresaban de draenor… tendría que combatir junto a la horda.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa que acentuó las arrugas en su rostro, era una forma muy irónica de comenzar a hacer las paces con su hijo. Tantos años en conflicto porque Anduin aspiraba a una paz cimentada en la unión de las facciones y él deseaba erradicar a la horda de Azeroth, en verdad era muy irónico. Miró una vez más el mapa del lugar que asediarían, la costa quebrada era una zona llena de desniveles y formaciones rocosas que dificultarían el ataque directo, una gran desventaja para los guerreros cuerpo a cuerpo. Tenían muchas cosas en contra, cualquier estratega se percataría de eso, pero no debía perder la fe, después de todo él era Lo'Gosh, el lobo fantasma, el gladiador que provocaba terror en los corazones de amigos y enemigos por igual… se sobresaltó al escuchar los golpes en la pesada puerta de madera, alguien llamaba.

— ¿Si?

— Disculpe excelencia, me pidieron que le entregara el informe de las tropas que partirán mañana.

Varian reconoció de inmediato la cantarina voz, era Ikiryö, la única mujer que formaba parte de su escolta personal. Le pidió que pasara y ella lo hizo; se acercó a él y le entregó los documentos que traían los inventarios de las armas y municiones que llevarían, los barcos y naves que saldrían en la mañana y la cantidad de guerreros que los acompañarían, así como sus respectivas razas. Fingió revisar cada pergamino a detalle, pero no hacía más que observar de reojo a la chica, que permanecía a su lado con la mirada esquiva. La primera vez que la vio asignada a su escolta se preguntó si no era un error, era esbelta y pequeña, además de que tenía unas facciones algo aniñadas, parecía todo menos un guerrero; pero lo dejó callado cuando le demostró su habilidad en combate, era igual o superior que sus guerreros mejor entrenados. Comenzó a prestarle más atención con el tiempo y se dio cuenta de que en apariencia era muy semejante a su amada Tiffin, salvo el color del cabello y de sus ojos podría decir que era idéntica, en complexión y facciones.

— Gracias, puedes retirarte.

— A su orden, majestad. Mañana a primera hora la escolta esperará al pie de la escalera para no importunarlo.

Hizo una grácil reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta. Algo se removió en el interior de Varian, ella y los demás iban a esperarlo para escoltarlo al muelle… no, para acompañarlo a ese enfrentamiento. La imagen de esa pobre chica muriendo en manos de cientos de demonios lo golpeó con fuerza, no podía permitir que eso pasara.

— Ikiryö…

— ¿Si, majestad?

— Mañana no formarás parte de la escolta. Te quedarás aquí y asistirás a Jaina en lo que necesite.

— ¡Pero, majestad…!

— No se hable más. Puedes retirarte.

Ella no se movió, podía sentir su mirada fija en él, desafiando su orden, vaya que tenía agallas. Varian se incorporó y la encaró, sus ojos avellana lo miraban con reproche y sus temblorosas manos caían a sus costados, temblando seguramente por el enojo. No podía recriminárselo, era como si le estuviera diciendo que era inútil a pesar de que ella se había ganado todo el derecho de estar con él y los demás, en ningún momento dudó de su capacidad en el campo de batalla, pero no quería arriesgarse a que algo le ocurriera… Que el cielo lo perdone, era tan parecida a Tiffin, tuvo que controlar el deseo de abrazarla.

— Dije que puedes retirarte.

— No lo haré, majestad.

— ¿Disculpa? — Estaba desafiando una orden directa de él, el rey de Stormwind, líder de la alianza. Podía tomarse como insubordinación y le saldría caro. — Dije que te retires.

— Me retiraré de sus aposentos, pero no dejaré mi lugar en la escolta real mañana. Creo haber demostrado mis capacidades y sería un insulto al linaje de mi familia y a mí misma que se me prive de la oportunidad de estar con mis compañeros y mi rey.

Tenía razón, no había insulto más grande para un guerrero que el hecho de que se le privara del campo de batalla, él lo sabía muy bien. Se vio entre la espada y la pared; antes que un rey, Varian Wrynn era un guerrero y no podía pisotear el honor de uno de los suyos, pero no quería perder a esa chica. Ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que dejó que sus emociones lo dominaran, después de hacer el ritual con Cringris para controlar el espíritu de Lo'Gosh no tuvo que preocuparse más por la ira ni el desenfreno de otras emociones, pero en ese momento no pudo contra lo que sentía… caminó hacia Ikiryö y la tomó en sus brazos, apretando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo; aspiró el aroma de su rojizo cabello y sintió el temblor de su pequeño ser, seguramente por la sorpresa.

— No quiero que te pase algo… solo es eso.

No pudo reconocer su voz, sonaba cansada, triste, abatida… Escondió el rostro entre los cabellos de la chica, avergonzado por su repentina debilidad. Ella permaneció en silencio y eso aumentaba la tensión que él mismo había iniciado. Cerró los ojos y olfateó la fragancia de su rojiza cabellera, era una curiosa mezcla de rosas y algo más, un olor cítrico que lo relajó. Aspiró más fuerte y sin darse cuenta estrujó aún más el pequeño cuerpo, era embriagador tenerla así de cerca; ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo con una mujer? Nunca desde la muerte de Tiffin. Pasaron tantas cosas tras la pérdida de su reina que jamás se planteó el volver a casarse, quizá si lo hubiera hecho la relación con Anduin sería mejor, quizá no… Siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en él mismo, ¿Qué hubiera querido? Definitivamente casarse no era una opción, sentiría que trataba de desplazar la imagen de Tiffin y nadie tomaría su lugar a lado del trono al menos mientras él viviera… pero, tenía necesidades que el luto hacía más pesadas.

— Mi rey… ¿se encuentra bien?

Por fin había roto el silencio, sonaba preocupada, era normal ante la extraña conducta que estaba mostrando. Pensó en soltarla, pero no pudo, se sentía tan bien su cercanía… no respondió, temía arruinar aún más ese efímero momento. Besó con suavidad su cabello, una y otra vez, el oler su aroma ya no era suficiente; ella se estremeció pero no lo apartó en ningún momento, ¿sería por miedo o por lealtad a su rey? Se estaba aprovechando de su posición, pero no podía controlarse… o, mejor dicho, no quería hacerlo. Él era un hombre común y corriente, aunque los demás lo vieran como el avatar de una deidad en la tierra, estaba cansado de eso… solo por una noche quería ser visto como un simple ser humano, solo un hombre que añora la compañía de una mujer. Sus brazos aflojaron el agarre que unía sus cuerpos y comenzó a deslizar las manos por su espalda; la armadura le estorbaba, pero no evitó que acariciara los delgados pero firmes brazos, delinear su cintura, rozar sus glúteos… Ella dio un respingo, debía estar aterrada ante su pervertido comportamiento. No podía continuar, eso era muy deshonroso para un guerrero y mancillaría la inocencia de esa chica, era demasiado hasta para alguien como él. La soltó bruscamente y le dio la espalda, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de verla a los ojos, al menos ahora tenía otro motivo para que no formara parte de su escolta durante el asedio.

— Yo… lo siento. Es solo que… — No pudo seguir hablando, sus labios temblaban y le sudaban las manos, se sentía como un niño dando una mala excusa por portarse mal. — Por favor, perdona esto y retírate. Mañana escoltarás a Jaina.

Su silencio lo hizo sentir peor, no merecía una respuesta. Su cuerpo tenía pequeños espasmos, temblaba por la repentina excitación seguida del enorme remordimiento y la impotencia, debía controlarse o Lo'Gosh lo dominaría nuevamente. Tan sumido estaba en su autocontrol que no escuchó los ligeros pasos ni sintió su presencia acercarse hasta que lo abrazó por detrás.

— Mi rey… ¿Puedo… hacer algo por usted?

No huyó, esa oveja se entregó al lobo, ¿tanta era la devoción que sentía por el rey de Stormwind? Su voz no sonaba erótica ni sumisa, más bien tenía un tono de comprensión, ¿realmente comprendería el dolor que sentía o era lástima? ¿Tan débil se veía en ese momento? Se sintió molesto con ella y consigo mismo, no necesitaba la lástima de nadie. Tomó sus manos para apartarlas, pero el calor que emanaba de ellas se sentía bien, el roce de sus pechos en su espalda y la calidez de su aliento cerca de su cuello bastaron para calmar su enojo. Se giró para verla a la cara; estaba sonrojada y al acto había desviado la mirada, pero sonreía.

— Espero no ofenderlo, majestad, pero si puedo ayudarlo de alguna forma, lo haré y no solo porque sea mi rey. Yo lo admiro desde hace mucho tiempo, la única razón por la que entrené para ser una guerrera siempre fue el formar parte de sus filas, mi más grande aspiración ha sido serle de utilidad, ya sea en el campo de batalla o de cualquier otra forma. Su historia no es un secreto y creo que ningún hombre debería pasar por tanto dolor… Aunque, usted es más que un hombre… ahora suenan tontas mis palabras, por favor, discúlpeme.

Ahí estaba ella, disculpándose por admitir que lo veía como un hombre que no merecía todo el dolor que tan recelosamente guardaba. ¿Acaso no era lo que quería? ¿Ser visto solo como un hombre? Sonrió, se sentía bien el ser visto de esa forma. Acarició su mejilla y ella se sonrojó aún más ante su tacto, pero no mostró rechazo alguno, sino todo lo contrario, correspondió su caricia poniendo su mano sobre la suya. Varian lo interpretó como una autorización a ir más lejos, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó; al principio fue tosco, no había besado a una mujer en mucho tiempo, pero ella lo fue guiando con sus propios labios hasta que logró acoplarse al pausado ritmo. Pasaron varios minutos de esa forma, solo uniendo sus labios con castas caricias, pero ya no era suficiente para él; sus manos buscaron su cuerpo, retirando con presteza las piezas de la armadura que podía, tuvieron que separarse para que Ikiryö se quitara las hombreras y la pechera, pero retomaron aquel beso que ahora era fogoso, lleno de deseo por parte de ambos.

Un sinfín de sensaciones abrumaron al rey, ya no recordaba lo bien que se siente el contacto íntimo con una mujer e Ikiryö no era cualquier mujer, era una de sus mejores guerreras y la única que hasta ese momento parecía comprenderlo. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba encima de ella, reclamando con fiereza su boca y desvistiéndola mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared y él mismo. La vista de su cuerpo desnudo lo hizo perder todo control que trataba de mantener, la tomó en sus brazos y con algo de rudeza la recostó en su cama, velozmente se despojó de su camisa y se arrojó de nuevo contra ella, besando esta vez su cuello y masajeando los redondeados senos. Ella gemía a su oído y eso solo lo excitaba más; dejó sus labios y saboreó los erectos pezones mientras sus manos estrujaban los pequeños pero firmes glúteos, Ikiryö correspondía sus caricias buscando sobre la tela del pantalón el erecto miembro, sacándolo para comenzar un movimiento en vertical, arriba y abajo… Varian gimió por la sensación, la pequeña mano masturbándolo era lo más erótico que había vivido en años, pero no era suficiente, necesita más, quería todo.

Dejó de acariciar el pequeño cuerpo para terminar de desnudarse y sin previo aviso embistió la estrecha entrada de la pelirroja, arrancando de sus labios un pequeño grito y una mueca de dolor. Se sintió un poco mal, pudo sentir la ruptura de su virginidad y fue demasiado brusco, dejó de moverse, dejaría que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro para que fuera menos doloroso. Besó su rostro y limpió las pequeñas lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos, en verdad había sido muy tosco.

— Yo, lo siento, es que…

Ella lo calló besándolo, enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo y comenzó un vaivén con la cadera que enloqueció a Varian; retomó el ritmo desenfrenado de sus embestidas, la estrecha vagina de Ikiryö estrujaba su miembro y eso le encantaba. Ambos gemían de placer, él estrujaba sus pechos y ella se aferraba a sus hombros, pudo sentir como los músculos de su vagina se contraían en un placentero orgasmo, la calidez de sus fluidos terminó de saciarlo, ya no pudo contenerse más y terminó entre gemidos. Permaneció encima de ella mientras recobraba el aliento, gotas de sudor caían de su rostro al de ella, pero no le molestaba.

— Mi rey…

— Solo dime Varian, por favor.

— Varian…

Ella acarició su rostro y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa; no lo miraba como a un rey ni como un guerrero, mucho menos como a la encarnación del dios lobo, a sus ojos solo era un hombre. Delineó con sus dedos la cicatriz que surcaba su rostro, aquella que se hizo en sus días de gladiador, repasó las marcadas arrugas que contornaban sus ojos y rozó sus labios; él tomó su diestra con la suya y la besó con fervor, estaba tan agradecido con ella, después de tanto tiempo había recordado que se siente ser solamente un hombre, ser solamente Varian…

— Varian, será mejor que me vaya. Aun debo reportarme en el cuartel y lo que menos quisiera es causarle problemas por un escándalo.

Era verdad, siempre estaba en la mira de los nobles y no desperdiciarían esa oportunidad para difamarlo como ya era costumbre. Suspiró con pesadez, si por él fuera pasaría toda la noche con ella, pero no era solo un hombre, era el rey y tenía que asumir todo lo que conlleva ese título. La besó en los labios y se hizo a un lado, dejando que ella se incorporara; la admiró mientras se vestía con sus ropas y la armadura, no sabía que iba a pasar a partir de ese momento, no podía prometerle algo por su posición, pero no fingiría que no sucedió nada, eso era un hecho.

— Descanse, mi señor. Mañana a primera hora su escolta lo estará esperando al pie de la escalera.

— Permanecerás en el castillo y asistirás a Jaina en lo que necesite, por favor.

Ella lo miró, pudo ver la incredulidad en su rostro, pero al percatarse de la preocupación que reflejaba el semblante del rey solo pudo asentir y sonreír levemente.

— Como ordene, alteza.

Salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo una vez más. Algo cambió en Varian, se sentía revitalizado, lleno de esperanza, invencible para enfrentar a la legión. Había pasado varios días pensando que palabras dedicarla a Anduin, no sabía si escribirle como un padre o como un rey, pero gracias a esa mujer que lo miró como a un hombre pudo encontrar en sí mismo algo que ya no creía ser capaz de sentir. Las palabras vinieron a su mente con fluidez, pero estaba cansado, sentía que tras varias infructuosas noches buscando un adecuado descanso hoy por fin lo lograría. Mañana escribiría a su hijo mientras partía a la costa quebrada y enviaría a un mensajero con la carta.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x++x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

— Serás recordado como el rey que sacrificó su vida para nada…

— ¡Por la alianza!

Estaba frente a Gul'dan, derrotado y sin ninguna esperanza. Fue traicionado por la horda, no quedaría en él, Anduin sabía que lo había intentado, pero algunas cosas nunca cambian. Se sacrificó para que lo que quedaba de su gente pudiera escapar del ataque del fel reaver y la carta que estaba destinada a su hijo quedó en manos de Genn Cringris, no lamentaba nada más que la inminente derrota de la que fue testigo, y el no poder verla de nuevo. Era muy egoísta de su parte, pero de saber que sería su última batalla la hubiera querido a su lado, combatiendo, ganando, perdiendo, muriendo…las palabras de su padre invadieron sus pensamientos, _"Así es como siempre termina… para los reyes Wrynn…"_

Esa era la maldición de los Wrynn, morir en combate, defendiendo una causa, dejando que sus enemigos se lleven sus vidas… estaban malditos, un Wrynn no podía ser feliz, jamás podría estar en paz, la vida siempre se encargaría de sabotearlo… en ese momento imploró que el destino de Anduin rompiera esa maldición, solo quería lo mejor para su hijo, pero él tomaría su lugar como líder de la alianza y rey de Stormwind; confiaba en que Velen no desamparara a Anduin, era su maestro después de todo y estaba seguro de que sería un gran líder, pero seguía siendo un Wrynn… Cerró los ojos, el dolor de la magia vil traspasando su carne era insoportable, rememoró aquel encuentro con Ikiryö y sin palabras le pidió disculpas, no podría verla de nuevo, a fin de cuentas la dejaría sola sin saber que pasaría mas adelante…

* * *

Notas del autor:

Esta idea la tengo desde que salió la cinemática de legión (el año pasado), pero por falta de tiempo e inspiración no pude escribirla antes... Hoy se liberó el parche 7.2 y muchos lo ven como otra oportunidad de vengar a Varian (yo no, porque no tengo tiempo de juego T_T), y ya que ando con tiempo e inspiración de sobra, dejo un pequeño homenaje al que siempre será recordado como el rey que se sacrificó por la alianza.


End file.
